


Sick Day

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Series: Devil May Cry Attends Redgrave Elementary [8]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Caretaking, Family, Feeding, Fluff, Sickfic, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: When you wake up sick at Devil May Cry.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> **[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]**
> 
> If you can donate to Ao3, please do! Without donations, we wouldn't have this site, so thank you to everyone who gives even a single dollar. :)

When Nero wakes up feeling hot and sweaty, he feels like he wants to cry, and cry he did, loudly and calling someone's name. The door opens, and Trish steps in. 

"Morning," the blonde says, "it's time to get dressed."

The boy groans, pulling his blanket over his head. He doesn't want to go to school. 

"Come on, don't lag," she says, pulling the blanket back, but she freezes when her finger touches his skin. "I see, you're burning up. No school today then. I'll be right back."

Nero groans again, closing his eyes. 

He doesn't know how long Trish was gone, but when she comes back, she sits him up to drink some water. 

"Slow down," she says carefully. "I called J.D. and he hopes you get better soon. Lady's out to buy some medicine at the pharmacy. I'm going to make you something easy to eat by the time she gets back. I'll wake you when it's ready."

Nero hums, finishing up the whole cup. "Where's Father and Dante?" he asks, Trish laying him back down. "Did they leave already?" 

"An hour ago, but I'll text them in a bit. Do you need anything?" 

The boy shakes his head, but he changes his mind. "Can you tell Kyrie and Nico too?" 

Trish smiles, brushing the loose lock of hair from his eyes. "I text Credo and Rock then. Get some rest, Nero."

 

 

 

He's woken up by Lady placing a food tray on the bedside table. By it is a bowl of water and a towel.

"Can you sit up?" she asks, taking the towel to wipe Nero's face.

It feels nice, a relief, and he feels a little better. Nero nods, pushing himself to sit up against the headboard, and he pulls his blanket up because the cold air was touching his skin. "Where's Trish?" he asks, voice nasally. He blinks because his eyes kinda hurt. 

"She got a call just when I got back," Lady answers, and she brings the bowl to the boy. 

It's chicken congee sprinkled with leek, something easy to eat but filling. It's not Nero's  _most_ favorite dish, but he likes it whenever Trish makes it. He likes everything she cooks, which is most of the meals at Devil May Cry.

"Since neither Dante or Vergil are here, she went to take of it herself," Lady continues, carefully scooping up a spoonful and gently blowing on it. "She'll be back soon." 

Nero hums in acknowledgement, accepting the first spoonful. It's delicious, and he wants more. Lady is patient as she helps him finish the whole bowl to the last scrape off rice. She gives him medicine and orange juice after he's done, getting up. 

"Okay, how you feeling right now, Nero?" she asks. "You think we can get cleaned up and into some dryer clothes?" 

Nero nods, shuffling off his bed, and Lady catches him without a word when he loses a little of his balance. She takes him to the bathroom, and he waits as she set up a warm bath. 

"Be careful getting in," Lady reminds him as she heads out the door. "I'll get you some clothes. Call me if you need anything." 

The boy sluggishly takes off his clothes, shivering slightly, and carefully, he gets into the tub, relaxing almost instantly. Nero takes a few minutes to just sit, and he starts wash up, using soap and shampoo as usual. He doesn't like that he's covered in sweat and it's probably in his hair too. He's glad that's he doing okay by himself, he'd be embarrassed if he needed Lady to help him. 

When he thinks he's clean enough, Nero gets out of the water, quickly putting a towel over his shoulder because it got too cold too quick. He opens the door a little to call out, "I'm done."

Lady, waiting by the wall, smiles, handing him fresh clothing. "Hurry and dry off, Nero," she says. Nero staggers where he stands, almost missing the clothes. "I should have told you to get out earlier. Just get dressed and we'll have you to bed soon."

Nero nods and closes the door, drying off and putting on his clothes. Luckily, Lady picked the thicker ones that covered him more so he's not feeling as cold as before. 

"Stand still," Lady says, and the first thing she notices is his not-so-dry hair. She grabs a towel and bends down to wrap it around Nero's hair, one hand cradling his head and the other carefully rubbing out the moisture. 

Nero leans against the hand behind his head, almost falling asleep on his feet. 

When Lady's done, she picks Nero up into her arms. He makes a sound of protest, but honestly, whatever gets him into bed quickly. That is, until he notices that they weren't heading towards his room but V's.

"Sorry, Nero," the raven tells him, patting his back. "I have something to take care of for a few hours, and no one else is home. Don't want to leave you alone while everyone else is gone."

"'M fine," Nero replies, pressing his face against her shoulder. She smells like her lavender soap. 

"It's only a little while. V won't mind, you know that."

Lady knocks on the door at the other side of the hallway and waits two second before coming in. V's blinds are drawn, only a little sunlight coming through, and V is in bed, looking as if he was barely waking up. Shadow jumps off the bed to hide from the sudden change of light, and Griffon chirps with irritation from his perch. 

"Is something the matter?" the seventeen asks, blinking his eyes sleepily as he turns around. He's shirtless, his tattoos half hidden under his black blanket. 

"Nero's sick," Lady explains, carrying the boy over and laying him down on V's bed. "I need to go out, but I don't want to leave him alone in his room."

"I see."

"I'll grab the medicine and some snacks. I'll be right back."

Lady pats Nero on the head before leaving the room, the door left ajar. Nero hopes she gets back soon, he's getting sleepy again. 

" _When thy little heart doth wake, then the dreadful night shall break,_ " V says, wrapping the blanket over Nero with an arm. He keeps it over the boy's middle, closing his eyes. "Sleep, Nero," he says, Shadow coming behind Nero and becoming a barrier at the edge of the bed. 

Nero hums, closing his eyes. Everything is alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> In-verse Info 
> 
> [Trish is good at cooking, especially Asian and American cuisine. Dante knows how to cook too, but he prefers making snacks and treats. Lady cooks only when necessary and can make new dishes if she finds the recipe. Vergil, however, isn't allowed to try because he's a disaster. 
> 
> It's not obvious, but everyone at Devil May Cry, especially V, has the habit of feeding Nero, like when he's sick or sharing a piece of a cookie with him. The first time it happened is in Togethet Again. ^^] 
> 
> If you like my work(s), please check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09).


End file.
